Software applications and application servers may typically include many different applications and services within those applications (e.g. services configured as software modules or other forms) that can be invoked and executed. When a service is invoked, it may in turn invoke the execution of other internal services. Each service may generate network calls such as a database call, an external application call, and other types of network communications that generate network traffic. In prior systems, the network communications coming from a selected application server could be given priority processing where the priority was given to the application server as a whole. However, providing priority or other special processing to a particular service within the application server was not performed. One reason is that network communications at a service-level could not be identified between different services of the same application server/software. Relationships between services at run-time (e.g. what services and/or how many services are being called in a stack) may also be useful.